Switch
by 9mouse9
Summary: Somehow, Jack Kelly's woken up as his enemy. And somehow, with Morris' help, he's going to get his body back.
1. Awake

From the moment Jack woke up, he knew it was not going to be a normal day. For one thing, he felt...good. As in, he didn't have any bruises or scars or aches and pains like he would normally wake up with. For another thing, Crutchie was nowhere to be seen. Jack wasn't on a rooftop. He wasn't on the floor. He wasn't even outside. He was...

In a bed?

Also, Morris Delancey was standing over him, and he didn't look angry or mean, or, to Jack's slight disappointment, intimidated. He was just...there. "C'mon, we gotta get going soon." He was saying.

"What? No, I ain't goin' anywhere with you!" Jack scrambled to sit up.

"Jeez, ya don't hafta be so mean to me all the time..."

"Well you deserve it, you conceited son of a gun. Why am I here?"

"...Oscar? Are you okay? Should I get Dad?"

"Oscar? What the--" Jack's eyes widened as an extremely disturbing thought occurred to him. "Morris, where's the bathroom?"

Morris, still seemingly concerned for who he thought was his brother, pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Jack nodded and rushed to look in the mirror. He pinched himself once. Then twice. Then hard enought to give himself a small, temporary bruise on his forearm. No, this was not a dream. Somehow, he had waken up in a different body.

The body of Oscar Delancey.

He blinked several times. He splashed some water on his face. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Oscar's reflection staring at him. He ran back out.

"Morris, you ain't gonna believe this, but...I ain't your brother."

"I knew I was adopte--"

"No, what I mean is...I woke up in your brother's body. Which means Oscar is in mine."

"Really, should I get some help? You should see someone. I don't know what's going on with you lately Oscar but as your brother I feel I should take some precau--"

"No. Ya gotta believe me." He put his hand on Morris' shoulder (something he never thought he'd do). "I'm Jack Kelly. Somehow...I ended up here, an' I gotta find a way to get back into my own body."

"Tell me somethin' only Jack would know."

"Uh...the gimp's name is Crutchie."

"Psh, even I know that. I just don't care to remember."

"Katherine always smells like strawberries for some reason."

Morris looked at him, with what seemed to be a tinge of envy in his eyes, and nodded. "C'mon Jack, I got a brother to get back.


	2. At the Gates

Jack saw Oscar at the gate. At first he looked shocked. Then he glared. When he stepped up to the gates, Jack leaned in. "Look," he whispered, "I don't want this any more than you do. So just put yourself aside for once an' help me figure out what on Earth is goin' on here."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Fine. But the moment I get my body back, you're dead."

Jack sighed and handed Oscar some papers. After, he called Crutchie. "Please, come over here?" Racetrack stepped in.

"He ain't goin' anywhere with you. An' don't think you'se foolin' us with whatever saccharine shtick you'se tryna pull."

Jack looked at them. "Please. I gotta explain somethin' an' I can't just do it out here."

"Yes you can."

Jack just grabbed their arms and dragged them away.

"Hey--Let go of us!"

"Be quiet and listen!" He took a deep breath. "That guy over there? That ain't Jack!"

"Whaddya talkin' about, 'that ain't Jack'?! 'Course it's Jack!"

"Tell me, has he been actin'...different today?" Jack looked at them. There was genuine fear in their eyes, and that was what he hated.

"Yeah...he woke up before me and hid my crutch." Crutchie admitted.

"He stole my cigar and started smokin' it. Jack nevah smokes."

"He did what?" Jack facepalmed, groaning. If he had lung cancer or something by the time he got back into his body, Oscar would not see the light of day.

"...But it's still Jack."

"No, it isn't. I'se Jack. That's Oscar. I'm in his body. Somehow."

"Tell me somethin' only Jack would know."

Jack sighed. He whispered something in Race's ear, who's eyes widened. "Yep, that's Jack."

"But then...how?"

"I dunno. That's what I need you guys to help with."

"What can we do?"

 **A/N: this is really short, I'm sorry! I promise, Icm working on my other stories; I've just been really inactive lately...**


	3. Enter David

Jack had finished giving all the other newsies their papers, which was pretty much all he had to do until evening, when some of the other newsies did evening selling. He went home with Morris, as he supposed he'd have to.

They went into the room, which Oscar and Morris shared. "How-why-would somethin' like this happen?" Jack wondered aloud. It's not every day you wake up in your enemy's body. "Why Oscar, of all people? The one person I can't stand, is the one I wake up as?"

"Maybe that's why." Oscar suggested.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Maybe the powers that be decided that it would be the two of you 'cause ya hate each other."

"That...actually ain't a bad point." Jack stood up and started pacing the room. "Maybe if we stop hatin' each other-temporarily, o' course-we'll be switched back. Whaddya think? Wait, why'm I askin' you? Nevahmind..." He was talking a lot, most of it was pointless rambling, because of confusion and frustration.

"Jack-Oscar-whatever I should call you! Stop, all you're doin' is worryin' yourself more. Think about this. If ya need to make amends with each othah, do that. But it's probably not just gonna work. There's probably more to it."

Once again, Morris had a fair point. Just being nice to each other was too simple. Jack stopped pacing. But both of Morris' suggestions begged the question: Why Jack?

Plenty of other newsies hated the Delanceys, and plenty of them would probably get over that resentment easier. He realized there was one person who could help him. He started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to talk to!" Jack shouted as he ran out the door and towards the newsies lodge.

...

"So, you expect me to believe that Jack switched bodies with Oscar and this is truly Jack standing in front of me, blatantly lying to my face?"

Davey asked, clearly skeptical and probably a bit concerned.

"It is! He proved it earlier." Race insisted. "Just...trust us on this one, will ya?"

Davey sighed. "Alright. And say that your obviously delirious theories turn out to be true. What exactly would you want me to do about that?"

"We don't know. We was hopin' you could help us. Jack says that they figured out it could be 'cause they hate each othah, so God decided to switch them or somethin' like that."

"Okay, okay, I'll play along-suppose they apologize to each other, reconcile, and become friends. Is it suddenly lollipops and rainbows, and they switch back? Or is it more than just being nice?"

"Prob'ly." Jack said. "But we don't know what 'more' is yet."

"Me neither. I'm not sure what you expect me to do, though I can maybe help you be nice or something."

"I ain't bein' nice to that jerkwad. I hope he enjoys the mystery bruises I'm gonna leave for him-"

"Jack. Do you want your body back?"

"Course I do."

"Then shut up, put aside your differences, and work this out with him. I'm not Oscar Delancey, and I sure as heck won't sit here and watch you destroy yourself to destroy the body you're in."

Jack sighed. "Fine."

And he left to go try to find Oscar.


	4. Guess He Didn't Care for Me

Jack wondered if Oscar had mulled this over with Morris or something. He hoped so. That would make things a lot easier. He spotted Oscar, smoking in an alley. "Oscar!"

"It's Jack."

"No it ain't." It felt weird to call this imposter by his own name, even if they did look identical. Or didn't? This whole body-switch thing was confusing. "And stop smokin' that thing."

Oscar rolled his eyes and stamped out the cigar, taking a step closer to Jack. "Whaddya want anyway?"

"I'd like my body back, an' you've gotta want yours back too in order for me to get it."

"Course I do. What ridiculous plan d'ya have to get us to switch back?"

"Um...be nice? The others suggested we was switched 'cause of our problems with each others, so is bein' nice to each other the solution?"

"I don't know. We can try..."

"Keep in mind, I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Whatever." Oscar shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

...

For the rest of that week, the two tried to be painstakingly kind to the other. Jack didn't call Oscar any names at the gates, Oscar tried not to smoke in Jack's body, and they were constantly, maybe even suspiciously, smiling at each other.

Race and Crutchie kept their distance, but most of the other newsies didn't seem to notice anything off about 'Jack'.

The real Jack, on the other hand, was starting to form a begrudging, reluctant friendship with Morris Delancey-though of course, neither would care to admit it.

One day at the gates, Oscar leaned in and whispered to Jack. "How long are we gonna hafta keep this up?"

"I dunno, I thought we woulda switched back by now!"

"Well, ya thought wrong!"

"It ain't my-"

"What're you two whisperin' about?" Weasel snapped at them. "Just sell the kid his papes and get back ta work!"

Jack looked up, slightly startled, nodded and handed Oscar his papers. "Next."

At the end, he and Morris went home. Just as they went into their room, Morris' dad called them in. "Oscar! Morris! Get in here!"

They came in. The repugnant smell of alcohol hung around the room. Mr. Delancey still hadn't entirely recovered from all of his Trolley Strike wounds. "Get me that water on the shelf there."

"Why can't you get it?" Jack asked. "It's, like, ten feet away from ya-"

"Because I said so!" Mr. Delancey shook his head. "The two o' you are a couple o' lazy good for nothings."

"That's an awful thing to say to a couple o'-"

"Be quiet! I'm startin' to see why your mother ran away with that man a while back. I should just do the same and leave you two here."

Jack just stared at him, aghast.

"What're ya starin' at, boy? I told ya to get me that water!" He growled.

Jack grunted and turned around, but Morris already had the canteen and was walking towards his father with an almost unrecognizable shame on his face. They left the room hurriedly afterwards.

"Is he always like that?"

Morris looked at Jack for a second, then his eyes were downcast. "Yeah. I mean, he's not all bad, but he's been drinkin' again."

"How often does he drink?"

"...a lot."

"Morris, this ain't right! Ya can't let 'im talk to ya like that!"

"Well what'm I s'posed to do? You heard him-he wants to run off and leave us here."

"You could-" Wait, what was he saying? The Delanceys couldn't stay with the newsies or Medda. These guys were supposed to be their enemies...

Right?

"I dunno what you could do. But if ya think of even the slightest idea for how we could fix this, tell me. I can't just stand by and let the two o' you be treated this way!"

"Thanks, Jack, but there's nothin' we can do at this point." He walked into his room and closed the door.

 **A/N: Oof this was kinda short but eh**

 **I had the headcanon that Mr. Delancey is really mean to the brothers and thier mother isn't around and that's why they're so mean to the other newsies. Also, "I guess he didn't take care of me!" So yeah. idk, dont attack me**

 **-Mouse**


	5. Apologies

Jack waved Oscar over from where he was standing near the gates. When he got closer, he stared straight at Jack. "Yes?"

"Look, uh, Jack. As hard as this is going to be for me to say...I'm sorry."

Oscar blinked, and looked at him with an expression on his face that looked like a combination of bemusement and suspicion. "What for?"

"For how I'se treated ya. I mean, you was mean to me first-" (at this Oscar raised an eyebrow) "-but that ain't no excuse to be mean back. I didn't know what your life was like. I'se seen how you fatha treats ya, an' I guess I'se just been saltin' the wounds."

Oscar narrowed his eyes and his face all at once became emotionless. Jack felt weird. It was like looking into a mirror that was vehemently angry with you, only it wasn't. There was a silence so thick it was almost tangible. The newsies had gone to sell their papes and Jack and Oscar were the only ones currently in the square.

"How my father treats me is none of your business."

"And my body ain't none of' yours either, but here we is!" Jack sighed. "One of these days he's gonna do somethin' terrible and you'se gonna let him! Ya can't always be a product of circumstance, Osca - Jack."

Oscar looked downwards.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to reprimand ya. The point of this was to apologize, to say I'm sorry, and that's what I did. I hope things work out for you in the future." He turned.

"Hey Kelly - er, Delancey," Oscar called after him. "I guess I'm sorry, too. You're the one that should be complaining, not me. 'Least I can say I've got a dad that lives with me. And, uh, thanks. For the apology."

Jack half-smiled and shrugged, and turned away again to find Race and Crutchie.

…..

Racer was selling with Crutchie and Albert. When Jack caught up to them, they glared. "Hey," Race said.

"Um, hi?"

"Look angry," Race whispered, "you're a Delancey for cryin' out loud. You're s'posed to have some serious stuff goin' on."

Jack tired his best, but it made him laugh, so he stopped.

Race paused to sell a paper to a passing man. "We told Albert what happened."

"Why?"

"'Cause we wanted to-extra, extra! Baby born with three heads!-anyway, any updates on your, er, situation?"

"Well, I apologized to...Jack…"

"Okay, that's good!" Crutchie chimed in. "Hopefully you'll be yourself by tomorrow!"

"Yeah, hopefully," Jack said, smiling at the idea.

Later that day, as he was walking "home", he kicked the wall for good measure. That was going to be sore for a few days, but by then, it wouldn't be his problem.

As he crawled into bed, he thought about how he might actually miss Morris. He didn't seem as bad as his brother. Shrugging off the sentiment, he decided that at least it would be polite to say goodnight to him.

"G'night, Morris."

"Night, Jack."

...

 **A/N: Okay, I tried. Also, I know the headline is from the '92 movie, I'm no good at coming up with that stuff lol**

 **I'll probably add one or two more chapters in the next few months, so keep an eye out, I guess.**

 **-Mouse**


	6. Good to be Back

When Jack woke up the next day, his foot was sore. The best part, though, was that the rest of him was too! He'd never thought that _pain_ of all things could be so relieving! Wherever he had been sleeping was a hard surface, and only a small, thin blanket covered his makeshift bed. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sky was growing lighter. Elated, he looked over to the other side, half expecting to find Morris Delancey, but was greeted by Crutchie (who was uncharacteristically sleeping in) instead. He grinned and stood up to put on his vest, which awoke the sleeping newsie.

Crutchie looked around groggily, and smiled slightly. "Oh, good mornin', Oscar." He rubbed his eyes.

"No," Jack said, still grinning, "it's really me, Jack."

"Oh. Oh right, yeah. Of course," Crutchie said, not exactly sounding sarcastic but obviously a bit skeptical. He grabbed his crutch and stood up, clearly still believing that Jack was Oscar-and who could blame him?

Jack sauntered over to his friend, a smile still on his face as he started to sing softly. " _Plantin' crops, splittin' rails, swappin' tales around the fire.."_

Crutchie's eyes widened as he joined in, "' _Cept for Sunday when you lie around all day..._ Jack, it is you! I missed ya!"

They hugged, both of them beaming.

"Gee, Crutchie, ya almost had me worried there!" Jack laughed. "So, what do ya say we give our normal wake-up call to the boys down there?"

Crutchie nodded excitedly and they looked over the top of the roof.

"Hey, Specs, Racer, Henry, Albert, Elmer-get a move on, them papes don't sell themselves!" Jack called out.

Per usual, Race was the first one up and fully dressed, and before he addressed anyone else, he looked up at Jack with a grin and a wink that almost said _welcome back._ "Albert, Elmer Specs! You heard Jack, get a move on."

As all the newsies scrambled to get ready before the bell and typical morning hijinks ensued, Jack Kelly couldn't keep the smile from his face, just glad to be back at home.

…

At the gates, Oscar seemed to be in a better mood than any newsie had ever seen him. Morris, too.

They weren't shoving the papers at anyone, just kind of smiling slightly and handing them over (which seemed to unnerve some people). They even laughed at a couple of newsies' quips.

"Gosh, boys," Albert said as he approached to take his papes, "the two of you seem awfully chipper on this fine mornin'. Anything I oughta know?"

Oscar smirked and locked eyes with Jack. "Just that you better have actually paid this time, Albert."

Albert's eyes went slightly wider, then he quickly nodded and retreated to go sell.

Jack laughed and stepped up, purchasing his fifty papers. He lowered his voice so only Oscar could hear. "Glad?"

"Of course. No offense, Kelly, but you live in a nightmare."

"Speak for yourself, I love it." He grinned. "The soreness finally got to ya, huh?"

"Guess so. Though, I do think I might have bruised my foot somehow...do you have anything to do with that?"

Jack smirked and shrugged innocently. "I'll never tell." He put his papers into his bag. "Take care of Morris, alright?"

Oscar nodded.

Jack walked off to go sell with Race.

"Good to have ya back, old pal." Race said, patting Jack on the shoulder.

"Good to be back."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this was very short, and the fanfic as a whole was, I think, one of the shortest that I've written. I really liked the way things resolved themselves here, so I'll leave the ending like this, but I might put out one more chapter on what happens after this one. It would be appreciated if you could review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed Switch.**

 **-mouse :)**


End file.
